Swapped
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Commission for ObeliskX. Rated M for explicit content. Percy and Artemis have suddenly swapped genders and they're not sure how it happened or why. All they know is that the only way to reverse the effects is to sleep with each other. PercyxArtemis/Genderbend


This is a fanfic commission for ObeliskX.

This fanfic does not express my own personal views on sex/consent. This story is entirely fictional and in no way related to any living person.

* * *

Artemis just couldn't keep calm no matter how hard she—or _he_ , for better words now—tried to. Suddenly being transformed into a member of the opposite sex hadn't exactly been on his agenda for that day and Artemis couldn't help but panic at the new body she had been cursed with.

Percy was sitting casually on the couch of his— _her_ —living room having undergone the mysterious gender-swapping transformation as well. The two of them had been sitting at Percy's house, minding their own business, when the room was suddenly cloaked in a veil of thick, purple smog. When the smoke subsided, neither of them were their normal selves. Percy had wondered if maybe Hecate had been trying to cast a protective spell over them or something but it ended up going haywire, or maybe one of their enemies had cast a curse on them, but either way they both no longer their rightful genders. Artemis was now taller and buffer than he was before, with thick thigh muscles and strong biceps. Percy, on the other hand, was now a lot shorter and had long, dark hair that fell over her shoulders. She also had a tiny waist but with a pair of large, luscious breasts on her chest and a pair of smooth, slender legs.

Artemis was clearly more bothered by their unexpected transmogrification than Percy was, but even so her priority was finding out just how to reverse the effects to the best of her ability. She was alternating in between scouring the internet for any useful information and flipping through various textbooks she had borrowed on magic spells and curses, trying her best to keep her wits about her.

"I can't believe this is happening! This is the worst possible thing I could ever think of happening to me!" Artemis shouted, not used to the sound of his deep, masculine voice. His red hair was tied back in a ponytail and his usual outfit was actually skimpier on his manly, muscular body than it had been on his female form. His taut pectorals were exposed underneath the leather straps over his shoulders, and the thin piece of cloth that came out from underneath the front of his belt was barely concealing his genitals from Percy's view.

It was no secret that Artemis wasn't exactly fond of men, and the thought of becoming the one thing she hated most in this universe was like suffering a fate worse than death. He examined himself in a full length mirror in the bathroom, tracing his fingers along his sharp jawline down to his prominent Adam's apple before storming back into the living room where Percy was continuing to search for a cure throughout the many books on her bookshelf.

Percy tucked a strand of long, dark, wavy hair behind her ears as her eyes skimmed the book for any answers to their situation. "I'm trying to see if there are any spells that will reverse the effects of curses, but they're all remedies for turning frogs back into their human forms or how to reverse a sleeping curse like in Sleeping Beauty. I'm not seeing anything about a reversal spell for when you've suddenly changed your sex," she said before pressing her lips together tightly to form a neutral line on her pretty face. While this was definitely an inconvenient predicament for the two of them, worst things could have happened. Percy was just happy that she at least made a cute girl and a part of her was excited to see her new womanly parts behind closed doors since she had yet to receive the chance to. They had spent the past few hours researching but had yet to find any results on what to do. With every second that passed by, Artemis was growing more and more irritated.

"Surely there has to be something, _anything_ , on how to change us back! There's no way I could live the rest of my life stuck as a boy! This is awful!" Artemis was pacing around in circles, not really being of much help seeing as how he was too anxious to even think straight. Suddenly, a gasp coming from the other side of the room snapped Artemis's head back to where Percy was sitting.

With a delighted expression, Percy nearly jumped up from her seat. "Hey! I found something! It says here…'To reverse the effects of gender reversal magic, whether by a mistake or direct curse, the two individuals who have swapped genders must engage in the act of fornication and combine their genitals together in intercourse within twenty-four hours of their transformation or else they will remain as that gender until the day they die.'"

"Come again?" Artemis asked, unsure if he heard the brunette right.

Percy sighed, reading the script over and over again before frowning. "It says if we want to change back into our normal bodies, we have to have sex within twenty-four hours of the effects taking place. It must be some joke from Aphrodite. Who wrote this thing anyways?" She joked lightly.

Artemis growled, snatching the book right out of her friend's hands so he could read it himself. Sure enough, Percy was right. That's exactly what it said. No more, no less. Angrily, he tossed the book over his shoulder and it landed on the floor with a thump. "Utter garbage. I'm sure there is another way. There _has_ to be another way."

"Who knows? I mean, this really could all be some prank from one of the gods or goddesses, but if it's not then we need to think logically about this." Percy said in a soft voice as she bent down to pick the book back up. "Honestly, telling us to have sex is probably the easiest thing it could tell us to do. We should feel thankful it didn't ask us to sacrifice a virgin or require a specific potion found only in South America or something."

Artemis gave the petite girl a cold, angry glare as his hands balled up into fists at his side. "In case you haven't noticed, Percy Jackson, I am not only the Goddess of the Hunt and the Goddess of the Moon. I'm also the Goddess of Chastity and Maidenhood, meaning I'm supposed to be a _virgin_ for all _eternity_!" He had kept his oath for four thousand six hundred and twelve years and he wasn't about to lose his virginity now just because of some measly spell. If there was another way to change him back to his beautiful, female body, he would do it no matter what the cost.

Percy began to twiddle with the long, dark locks as a shy blush crept up along her cheeks. "Look, I know this isn't something you would normally do, but you're not _technically_ giving up your virginity if you have sex while in your male body. I mean, that body really isn't yours, after all, and if you change back, you'll just go back to the way you were before. You can't lose your maidenhood if you're not a maiden, right?"

Artemis scoffed at Percy's words. "What would _you_ know?! You might be in a female body now but you're still nothing more than a buffoonish man on the inside. How deplorable! Even in a female body, all you can think about is sex because that's how your pathetic male brain is wired." Getting progressively angrier by the second, the redhead continued to snap at the tiny girl before him. "And you know what else? Personally, I don't think you're even _fit_ to be a female. You're not worthy enough of that beautiful female form!"

Percy couldn't help but smirk at Artemis's cold words. She knew him well enough by now that his sexism was due to his own past experiences and deep down he didn't _completely_ hate men. "You think my female body is beautiful? How sweet of you to say," she teased, giggling softly and making light of Artemis's insults towards her.

The young man was getting flustered and his heart skipped a few beats over the pleasant sound of Percy's feminine laughter. If Artemis was being true to himself, he did find himself rather fond of Percy's new body. If only Percy had been born a woman instead of being born a member of the male species.

Percy broke out into a sly grin before taking a single step towards the handsome man in front of her, her tongue gliding along her lower lip as she eyed him up and down. "Hey, you don't have to worry. It's not like I'll tell anyone that we had sex. It can be our little secret."

In her male body, Percy wasn't attracted to men in the least, however, something about Artemis's toned chest and hard abs prevented her from being able to take her eyes away from him. He was totally gorgeous, even with that angry, frightful expression, and Percy took yet another step towards him before bringing up a hand to seductively trace circles with her fingertips along his chest.

Artemis's first instinct was to back up. He didn't like that lustful twinkle in her eyes. "Not a chance, Percy. We'll find another way. I'll try getting in contact with someone who might be more familiar with this type of spell and—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Percy was closing the distance between them as she stood on her tip toes to plant a firm kiss upon Artemis's lips, sealing her mouth over his. Artemis's eyes flew open, too shocked to move at first, before he gave the tiny girl a rough shove away. A crimson blush burned against his cheeks as his fingers lightly traced against his lower lip where Percy's mouth had been seconds prior. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" The redhead scowled, gaze suddenly hardening. "I told you that we're not doing this!"

Percy rolled her eyes. She should have known Artemis was going to be super reluctant to do anything of the sexual nature with anyone, regardless of gender. "Look, no offense, but you're going to have to get over yourself for once. I personally don't want to be stuck in a female body forever. If one of those books said we need to have sex in order to change back, then we are having sex whether you like it or not."

Percy knew that she needed to take charge if she wanted to get the job done. If the book said that the two of them needed to have sexual intercourse in order to change back to their original sexes, then that's what they needed to do. Even if this was all just some silly prank from Aphrodite or something, Percy didn't want to risk being stuck as a girl forever and was willing to do whatever it took to get her old body back, even if that meant she had to take Artemis by force.

Now that she had a new physical form, Percy wondered if her demigod abilities were just as strong when she was a male. Since their gender roles had been reversed, it was clear to see which one of them was the physically stronger one. Artemis was covered in taut, rippling muscles while Percy's new body was soft and delicate like a flower. But as long as she could still manipulate water with just as much expertise as before, Percy knew she would still have the upper hand.

She conjured up streams of water into thin air, calling upon her hydrokinetic powers to form the shape of water into the whatever shape she desired. She had her water mold together to create rock-hard hand-cuffs made of pure ice that she commanded to latch around both of Artemis's wrists behind his back.

"H-Hey!" The male gasped, tugging against the cuffs that bound his hands together. "What do you think you're doing, Percy?!"

Percy sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders. "I told you that we were going to do what the book said. You may hate being a man but I, for one, don't want to be stuck as a woman forever."

Artemis snarled at him as he continued fighting against the icicle cuffs holding him prisoner. "Percy Jackson, I swear on my life I will never forgive you if you lay a single hand on me! I will even exact revenge, if I must!"

Percy was extremely dismissive towards her friend's threats as she ushered the raging male into her bedroom. "Just relax, Artemis. I'll take good care of you. Who knows, by the time I'm done with you, you might even give up your oath of virginity once you're a woman again," she teased lightly as she shoved the redhead towards the bed.

Artemis nearly tripped over his own feet as he was suddenly shoved forward, and he fell on his back on the mattress. He watched in both horror and despair as Percy crawled on top of him, her slender legs straddling his waist as she began to gently rake her nails up and down his broad chest. "This is your final warning, Percy," Artemis growled dangerously as he squirmed underneath Percy's weight. "Tarnish my purity and I will make you suffer. Do not take the threat of a goddess like me lightly!"

Percy was so amused over Artemis's aggression as she leaned forward and lightly booped her friend's nose with the tip of her finger. "I'm not tarnishing your purity. You're a man now and this isn't your body. Unless you want to be stuck a heinous, filthy, disgusting man for the rest of your life, you better comply."

"How can you take something like this so lightly?! Doesn't physical intimacy mean anything to you?" Artemis hissed.

Percy frowned before twiddling with a lock of her ebony hair again, a pink blush on her cheeks. "This will be my first time, too, so don't think I'm not nervous either. But I trust the book and it said this is the only way for us to go back to normal. But if having sex with you like this is a requirement then I at least want to have some fun with it."

Artemis's pulse began to quicken as he felt Percy's gentle fingers begin to fiddle with the leather straps over his chest. Still sitting atop of the muscular young man, she worked her fingers along all of his clothing pieces until all that was left was the thin piece of cloth covering his groin. She licked her lips in anticipation before removing the cloth and the belt around his waist, leaving Artemis lying on the bed completely nude.

With an angry scowl, Artemis averted Percy's lustful gaze. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't dying on the inside over having to dwell in a man's body. His own parts disgusted him and he wished more than anything to be his regular, normal self again. It was just so unfortunate that the only to achieve that would be to do something as sinful as sex, especially with Percy. He'd fight this fate until the very end if he had to if it meant maintaining some of his dignity once everything was said and done.

"You have no idea how sexy you are like this, Artemis," Percy purred out seductively as she sat beside the male on the bed. Even while flaccid she could tell that he was impressive in both girth and length, and Percy couldn't resist reaching out and stroking Artemis's manhood until it began to twitch underneath her timid fingertips.

"S-Stop!" Artemis gasped upon feeling the young woman's touch on her groin. "Don't touch me like that!"

Percy smiled as she gripped his hard cock in her palm, slowly jerking it up and down until it hardened in her grasp. "How else are we going to have sex unless I get you nice and hard?" She asked with an innocent smile playing on her pink, glossy lips.

Artemis swallowed hard and jolts of electricity surged through his body. Having Percy's soft hand on his member was oddly pleasant and it sent cold shivers down his spine. Percy never removed her eyes from his face as she watched him fight against his body's natural urges, finding it almost endearing at how shocked Artemis was over experiencing these strange sensations for the first time.

"I won't lie and say I never pleasured myself when I was a boy," Percy admitted shyly as she held his cock even tighter in her hand, her movements quickening as she pumped her hand up and down along his shaft faster. "Most boys have learned the art of masturbation before they reach adulthood. So don't worry—I know exactly what feels good and what doesn't. So why don't you just lay back and enjoy it? I can only guess you've never had an orgasm before. Trust me, it's _amazing_."

Artemis began to panic as a rush of warmth began to envelop his entire body as Percy gave him a hand-job. "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't even know what an orgasm is!" But damn, he'd be lying if he said what Percy was doing felt amazing. If it wasn't for his rationale screaming at his brain to keep fighting against Percy, he might have actually enjoyed the way Percy's hands moved up and down along his length.

Percy couldn't but smile at his innocence. "You'll find out soon enough," she told him as she scooted lower on the bed. Percy eventually stopped her hand's motions as she lowered her head towards his throbbing cock. Without giving Artemis anytime to process what she was about to do to him, Percy opened her mouth and slid the tip of his thick cock into her hot mouth.

Artemis's hips bucked upwards as his back arched like a cat over the feeling of Percy's wet tongue gliding over his mushroom-shaped head. "PERCY!" He gasped, reflexively calling out the name of the girl who was driving him wild with her actions. She was making him so aroused and she could feel something hot building up inside of her stomach. It was like there was a volcano inside of her that was slowly rising with heat, threatening to explode and boil over with every second that ticked by.

Percy nibbled gently on the male's head before sliding more of his length into her mouth. She drew him all the way in until her nose brushed up against his pelvic bone. She should have been weirded out that she, normally a heterosexual teenage boy, was giving another man head, but at that moment it all seemed natural. She was reveling in the panicked sounds Artemis was making as he continued to beg her to stop.

"Percy! Please! Stop this madness right now!" Artemis pleaded as he threw his head back against the pillow, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. He was responding so strongly to the girl's actions as she sucked on him nice and hard. It didn't help that she was also gently palming his highly sensitive testicles and making him grow even harder inside his mouth.

Percy bobbed her head up and down along his dick, sucking on him slowly while coating his flesh in a thin layer of saliva. Artemis's breaths were growing shorter and quicker as anxiety burst through him. He had no idea what Percy was doing to him but he slowly found himself succumbing to the girl's sinful ministrations, and he groaned in irritation.

"Percy…You're killing me here!" He panted. "I need you to stop right now! I feel like there's a bomb about to go off in my body! I hate this so much!"

Percy found it impossible to believe that Artemis actually hated receiving oral sex as much as he said he was. She kept deep-throating him, forcing his cock to brush up against the back of her throat, until she could feel Artemis's muscles tenses underneath her.

"Percy…Stop! Stop, or else I'm going to…going to…"

Artemis didn't get to finish his statement. Just a few more seconds of the suction from Percy's plump lips on his members was enough for him to unravel. Without warning, his entire body began to tremble as his vision grew hazy. A stream of hot, sticky fluids shot out of the tip of his cock and fired directly into Percy's mouth. The young woman's tongue was met with the salty flavoring of Artemis's cum and she swallowed every drop down as she continued to suck on his head as if he was milking him dry with her mouth.

Artemis was left both moaning by the time her body began to come down from whatever high she had just experienced, and his muscles began to spasm as Percy prolonged the intensity of his orgasm by giving his cock a few more kitten licks until all of his semen had been licked off.

At a loss for words, Artemis had nothing to say to Percy. He simply lay there on the mattress, his wrists still held prisoner by the icicle cuffs behind his back, as his chest heaved up and down with his heavy breaths.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" Percy smirked, loving the way she had rendered Artemis speechless with her blowjob skills. "But now it's my turn to feel good."

Artemis didn't get a chance to ask what Percy meant as the girl hopped off the bed just to strip herself of her jacket, t-shirt, and pants. She hadn't been wearing a bra or even panties underneath her clothes and Artemis couldn't help but stare at the girl's beautiful, bare body once it was all revealed to her in the soft lighting of Percy's bedroom.

Percy temporarily ignored her captive friend on the bed so she could admire her female body in a nearby mirror. "Wow, I'm gorgeous!" She said with a happy smile as she cupped her breasts, feeling their soft, squishy texture in her palms. She massaged her own tits until her nipples began to perk up from the chilliness of the room, and she couldn't help but pinch the tips of her rosy buds to see how it would feel.

As she pinched her nipples, she couldn't help but moan from the sensual sensation of it. Artemis was watching on the bed as the girl teased and toyed her own nipples, and the sight of Percy playing with herself was enough to make Artemis blush. Never in her entire life had Artemis touched herself in such devious ways as Percy was doing at that moment, and the girl's naughty behavior was causing her cock to stiffen ever so slightly after watching her.

Percy kept one hand on her breast while her other hand lowered itself towards the smooth mounds of her pussy. She inserted a single finger in between her folds before closing her eyes and moaning as she stroked her sensitive clit. God, she was so wet down there. Making Artemis cum really had gotten her all hot and bothered and she couldn't wait to keep exploring her female body to find out what all felt good.

Percy's knees began to quiver as she traced circles against her clit, but she didn't want to spoil all the fun just by playing with herself. Feeling Artemis's fiery gaze on her, Percy turned to look at him with a smile. "Like what you see?" She asked teasingly, making Artemis's blush darken even more.

Percy climbed on top of the bed, straddling his waist and brushing her heat up against his already hard cock. "Don't deny it, Artemis," she whispered as she leaned down to gently place a kiss on his neck. "You secretly wanted this to happen, right?"

Artemis continued to remain defiant, shaking his head furiously but his throbbing erection told a different story. "No way! I would never want to have sex with you, Percy Jackson! Not in our original genders and not now! Not _ever!_ "

Percy puckered out her lower lip in a pout, feigning a look of hurt. "Ouch, that's really harsh even for you. Well, too bad then. Since you don't want this, I guess there's no point in letting you enjoy it. I'll just have all the fun to myself!"

It wasn't like Percy to be this way. He was never this assertive or sexually aggressive so Artemis could only guess this was a side-effect of the spell that was altering Percy's personality while he was a female. Whenever they turned back, _if_ they turned back, Artemis swore to get down to the bottom of this as to why they suddenly had to change genders and have sex in order to reverse it. It was just outright cruel to put them in a situation like this and Artemis knew their friendship would never be the same.

Once again Percy was conjuring up a water spell to create an item out of ice that would benefit her in this situation. Instead of hand-cuffs this time, she created a small ring that was intended to constrict the base of his member, making it difficult for him to cum. She pushed the round, icy cock ring down his rod before tucking his balls securely through the hole as well.

It was cold to the touch and Artemis was assaulted with an uncomfortable sensation. "What the hell is that?! Take that off of me right now!"

Percy ignored his demands as she lifted herself on her knees so she could align his stiff member with her dripping wet entrance. She slid herself down onto him until she felt his tip brushing up against her core, and soon she was fully sheathing him inside of her juicy peach. The feeling of having his dick invade her body in such a sinful manner made Percy all hot and tingly inside and she couldn't help but release a moan.

Artemis clenched his jaw tightly as he felt her pussy envelope his cock. It was such a tight fit and it caused him to suck in a deep breath of air as Percy adjusted herself on top of him, making sure he was all the way in to the hilt. She started rolling her hips against his, angling his cock so it was pushing up against a particularly sweet spot inside of her cunt.

" _Mmmmmph_ , Artemis! Your cock feels so good inside of me!" Percy moaned as she kept grinding against his pelvis, riding him at a steady pace.

It was getting harder and harder for him to resist the pleasure he was experiencing. He had his mouth hanging open as his eyes remained tightly closed. Artemis may had never _planned_ on ever having sex with Percy, but that didn't mean it never crossed his mind before, even when he had been a girl. He had always been secretly curious about sex but never enough to break his oath of eternal virginity. But now here he was, letting some beautiful babe ride him like there was no tomorrow. She was just so tight and wet, and when she quickened her pace he couldn't help but yearn for more.

"Damn it…Percy…Why do you have to be so good at this?" He asked her in a breathy voice.

She didn't respond to him as she continued working towards her own pleasure. Percy had him just where she wanted him, and his head kept stimulating her G-spot and making her tremble all over. She bit her lower lip, focusing on the electrifying feeling of fucking Artemis, until she couldn't take it anymore.

She came all over him, a scream escaping from her lips as juices squirted out of her pussy. She could have sworn she was seeing stars as she kept pounding herself against him, addicted to the euphoria their connected bodies was giving her. She kept going faster and faster, prolonging the sensation of her first orgasm as a second one was starting to build up already.

"Fuck, Percy!" Artemis cursed under his breath, a hint of urgency in his voice as he glared up at the girl riding his dick. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ I want to cum, too, now! Take this damn ring off so I can feel good, too!"

Percy had never heard him use that kind of tone before, and it was kind of sexy to hear him use such colorful language. She really must have been driving him crazy! Even so, she ignored his pleas and simply focused on her own body, using him as her personal sex toy. It didn't take her long to climax again, and her inner walls tightened around his shaft, constricting it and forcing him to beg for a release even more.

"I can't take it anymore, Percy! I'm losing my mind here!" The redhead shouted, his hands balling into fists. His frustration grew more and more as his words were met with nothing but Percy's heavy pants and moans. With as much force as he could muster, Artemis yanked wrists away from the bedposts in attempts to break free from the restraints around his wrists.

The icicle cuffs shattered into tiny shards of frosty glass as he broke through the chains, and Percy's eyes widened in shock over how easily he broke through her magic. She didn't have any time to conjure up another pair of hand-cuffs before Artemis was sitting up and shoving against her chest roughly so she was no longer on top of him.

He quickly flipped the girl over so she was now sitting on the mattress on all fours like a dog. The cock ring that was strangling his dick was abruptly pulled off before Artemis crushed it in his hand. He then came up behind her, eager to flip the tables, as he roughly and painfully thrust himself roughly inside of her from behind. Percy let out a pained scream as he tore through her, and his ballsack slapped against her asscheeks as he drilled himself into her harder and harder with each thrust.

"A-Artemis!" She cried out as she felt his nails dig into her hips to hold her steady so he could keep slamming himself into her. He grunted a few times as he felt himself getting closer to the edge, and then without warning he bucked his hips and spilled a load of semen into her, filling her up to the brim with his white, sticky cum.

He thrust a few more times inside of her, letting her pussy milk him dry, until he pulled out of her and collapsed onto the mattress on his back. "That's…That's what you get for taking advantage of me," Artemis growled, clearly spent after fucking her so hard.

"You know," she smiled as she lay down on the bed on her stomach, looking at him with a smirk, "if you had lasted a little longer, I would have orgasmed again. I never knew you had such a kinky side to you."

A look of sheer irritation crossed over his features. "I swear on my mother's grave, if you so much as say one word to anyone, Percy Jackson, I will—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a purple cloud of smoke began to fill the room, the same one that had turned them into the opposite genders in the first place. Inside the smoky cloud, their bodies began to transform and morph into their original states. Artemis lost his big, strappling muscles and long, firm manhood while Percy's curves evened out and his breasts disappeared. A few more seconds ticked by and they were soon back to how they always were as if they had never changed genders in the first place.

The two of them were still very much naked, however, and Artemis scrambled off the bed and reached for a pillow to cover herself up with. So the book had been right; having sex really was the cure for their problem.

"Damn that Aphrodite," Percy grumbled to himself as he reached for his shirt on the floor. Artemis had already sprinted out of his room, slamming the door behind and leaving Percy to himself. Planning a spell like that really could have only been done by something as mischievous as her, and he did recall her promise to make his love life become as complicated as possible.

With a heavy sigh, he dressed himself and prepared to go play that little goddess a visit for playing such a crazy prank on him and Artemis.


End file.
